


Brilla como un diamante.

by Ibrahil



Series: FanFan Esta Enamorado [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Korean royalty, M/M, Secret Relationship, Very minor Kim Junmyeon/OFC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: Kim Junmyeon, el único heredero al trono, comete el error de entregarle su corazón a un empresario de nacionalidad china con el que por razones obvias, no puede ser congeniar frente al publico mas que por razones políticas.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: FanFan Esta Enamorado [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095989
Kudos: 2





	Brilla como un diamante.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para @LiHo

Tiene veintinueve ahora, pero ver a ese hombre entrar en la habitación hace que sus rodillas tiemblen y que su piel adquiera un tono rosado gentil que es difícil de ocultar, le hace sentir como un adolescente; aunque él sabe que en esos años el nunca sintió nada igual. Toda su juventud fue derrochada en estudios, en perfección, en ser mejor que cualquiera que se colocara a su lado.

Era parte de la realeza, heredero a un trono que había estado vacante esperando a que él estuviera listo, y en dos años, lo estaría. En su cumpleaños nuevo treinta y uno recibiría el trono y formalmente seria el Emperador de Korea, una posición mucho más importante de lo que muchos la hacían ver, incluso si era un país pequeño en tamaño, las repercusiones de su economía resonaban en el mundo.

Cuando niño le emocionaba la idea de heredar el trono, pero ahora que por fin lograba estar cerca de ese sueño, no lo quería. Solo quería una cosa y eso era el hombre frente a él que ahora charlaba afablemente con el gabinete imperial, todos parecían encantados de que se pudieran abrir las puertas a China de nuevo gracias a la intervención de Wu Yifan, el hombre que desde hace unos años era poco más que una fantasía para él, una fantasía que tenía tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

Le vio acercarse, y su corazón se aceleró con más violencia, intento aparentar tranquilidad, pero esa enigmática sonrisa en los labios de su interlocutor parecía saber lo que estaba pasando por él.

\- Su excelencia, parece estar un poco ofuscado. – Junmyeon enseguida culpo al traje que usaba, le habían vestido acorde a la reunión, su traje de príncipe real, no usaba un traje como el hombre ante él y rogaba porque los pensamientos de Wu Yifan deshaciendo los nudos de su hanbok real se fueran.

Se sorprendía de ser capaz de encontrarse la voz ante este hombre, incluso si solo fueran por un par de segundos pues pronto tuvo que saludar a un nuevo invitado. La reunión fue pesada, como era usual el no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, sus asesores hacían todo el trabajo, solo alzaba la mirada cuando Wu Yifan hablaba, intentando que no se notara lo mucho que le deslumbraba lo sensual que le parecía su tono de voz.

Era triste, muy triste tener que ser solo una figura y aun así dejar que todo el mundo pasara por encima de el con sus ideas, mientras que las suyas no contaban para nada.

\- Excelencia. – Junmyeon miro hacia arriba, hacia la voz de Heechul uno de sus consejeros, este le miraba con urgencia, y un vistazo rápido a la mesa le hizo ver que todos estaban esperando algo de él, pero él no había escuchado nada, de hecho, dudaba que pudiera escuchar algo.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el calor le consumiera.

♛♛♛♛♛

-…creo que fue solo por el calor… desmayo… estará bien…

Junmyeon se removió en su cama, notando que estaba en ella aunque no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, solo tenía memorias muy vagas de lo que había pasado, recordaba ver el techo de la sala de reuniones, sus dedos buscando desatar su traje, luego manos en su cuello, frías sobre su piel caliente, y lo siguiente, las luces se habían apagado de nuevo.

Se sentó en la cama, sintiendo nauseas, Chanyeol, su guardaespaldas estaba sentado al pie de la cama y hablaba por teléfono.

\- …creo que estará bien. – Chanyeol miro en ese momento hacia Junmyeon, notando que está despierto. – ah, ya está despierto.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto débilmente, recostándose en la pared mientras frotaba sus ojos.

\- Kris.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y extendió su mano hacia Chanyeol que le entrego el celular.

\- Hey… - movió su mano, despachando a Chanyeol que bufo, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación, dejando que el joven príncipe se acurrucara de nuevo en la cama.

\- Me asustaste, Jun. – la voz de Kris sonaba aún más profunda al teléfono. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien, ¿Dónde estás?

\- En el hotel, mi amor… sabía que tu rostro se estaba poniendo demasiado rojo… pensé que era solo porque te gustaba como me veía en mi traje. – le hizo reír y eso fue lo importante. - ¿estas seguro de que estas bien, mi príncipe?

\- Si… lo siento… habíamos planeado vernos después de la reunión…

\- Esta bien. – Kris sonaba tan decepcionado como el, y eso le animo un poco. – no era para nosotros esta noche, estoy agradecido que estés bien y que solo haya sido un pequeño percance.

\- ¿Vas a regresar a China mañana como me dijiste? – no quería que fuera una respuesta positiva la que obtuviera, pero lo fue.

\- Sabes que sí, no quiero estar en este territorio más de lo necesario, no se siente… correcto. – Junmyeon suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, había muchas cosas que no se sentían correctas en su vida, y esperaba que Wu Yifan supiera que él no era una de esas cosas. – voy a extrañarte, la próxima reunión acordamos que sería dentro de un mes… ¿me esperaras?

\- Si. Siempre.

♛♛♛♛♛

Un mes, se suponía que tenían que verse en tres días, pero todo eso se había ido a la basura; las tensiones políticas entre China y Korea del Sur se habían alzado de pronto, escalando a niveles peligrosos de hostilidad que ninguna intervención por algún empresario o diplomático podía parar. A Kim Junmyeon no le importaba su país ahora, sus responsabilidades o su título, el solo quería hacer pucheros y llorar porque su encuentro con Wu Yifan había quedado aplazado indefinidamente.

Aun así su familia no le dejo aminorar el paso, y fue forzado a pasar más de seis días sin parar en conversaciones para que las hostilidades cesaran, vivían en un mundo moderno donde la guerra debería ser las menores de sus preocupaciones, pero allí estaba, exhausto, quemado, por solo un par de comentarios hechos por un periodista que él había decidido mandar a prisión secretamente solo para darle una lección en humildad.

Regreso a su habitación muy tarde esa noche, su humor por el suelo, tres días atrás marcaba el mes en el que él y Wu Yifan debían encontrarse y no habían podido hacerlo, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba él y su amante se alejaban más y más.

\- Su excelencia… - ver a Chanyeol le hizo sonreír, el joven estaba tan cansado como el, cubriendo turnos extras por las hostilidades, temiendo que el príncipe fuera una objetivo fácil si él no estaba haciendo su trabajo. - ¿me permite un minuto?

Asintió, la cabeza muy embotada para pensar en que podría querer del su guardaespaldas. Ambos entraron en su recamara y casi enseguida, Chanyeol saco su teléfono, marcando un número.

El alivio que sintió al escuchar la voz de Yifan al otro lado le hizo suspirar, dejándose caer en la cama solo con ese simple saludo que ni siquiera iba dirigido a él, sino a Chanyeol.

\- Soy yo… - dijo, viendo a Chanyeol salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Jun? ¿Estás bien? Chanyeol me dijo que habías estado sumamente ocupado, me imagino cuan cansado estas…

\- Ahora un poco menos que estas aquí conmigo… - Junmyeon suspiro con alivio, su cuerpo se sentía más liviano escuchando la voz de su amado.

\- Jun, desearía estar allí… también ha sido caótico para nosotros… - la conversación parecía estar llena de suspiros que duraban una eternidad, pero a ninguno de los dos le molesto. – Jun, algún día nos veremos de nuevo, y te abrazare muy fuerte.

\- Fanfan… - sollozo. – te extraño…

♛♛♛♛♛

-…será una princesa encantadora. – las palabras de su madre no se registraron en su cabeza con la gravedad que deberían haberlo hechos, hace al menos dos meses que la noticia de su compromiso oficial había sido anunciado sobre la mesa de la cena, el, rompiendo el protocolo, se había levando de la mesa y se había retirado del comedor, dejando a su familia y a sus asesores boquiabiertos, pues era la primera vez que veían al príncipe actuar de una forma que se consideraba como grosera.

Después de eso, los asesores trataban de tocar el tema lo más delicado posible, sin saber cómo andar sobre un territorio que muchos calificaban de desconocido, pues el príncipe nunca había sido uno de tener una actitud desafiante.

\- … ¿Junmyeon? – por más que ella intentara atraer su atención, el continuo escribiendo en su diario, practicando su caligrafía con dedicación. – creo que sería bueno que yo pudiera intervenir en la boda seria…

\- Madre, haz silencio.

Sus palabras dejaron callada la habitación, todos dejaron de moverse y una pesada aura cayó sobre ellos. Pero Junmyeon se mostró impasible mientras continuaba con su caligrafía, logro acabar dos páginas tranquilamente y luego se levantó, dejando atrás una habitación completamente silenciosa tal y como lo había pedido. Parecía inaudito para los presentes, que su príncipe pudiera ser algo más que gentil y dócil.

Las hostilidades se habían calmado y en unas horas, la reunión que habían dejado a medias hace meses se celebró, sin la presencia del príncipe quien se había negado a asistir. ¿Por qué? No solo estaba cansado, considera que estar en una reunión donde nadie iba a escucharle era perder el tiempo.

\- Su excelencia, los diplomáticos chinos se han mostrado descontentos por su falta de asistencia. – Seoyoung entro en su oficina luego de tocar un par de veces, su voz sonaba grave cuando lo hizo, y Junmyeon se giró a verle desde donde leía un libro cerca de la ventana.

\- ¿alguno de ellos piensa reunirse conmigo aquí o son todos cobardes? – por supuesto que Seoyoung no haría esa pregunta con esos mismos términos, pero tomo eso como una orden y salió. Ni siquiera diez minutos después otro toque en la puerta perturbo su lectura y resignado a estar todo el día de mal humor, permitió la entrada de Seoyoung de nuevo, solo que esta vez Wu Yifan le acompañaba.

\- Su excelencia, Wu Yifan, dueño mayoritario de…

\- Se quién es, retírate. – la hostilidad en su voz puso una expresión suspicaz en el rostro de su invitado mientras que el sirviente se retiraba.

\- Pareces molesto… - Yifan se acercó a él, era extraño verle ser cauteloso y no ese hombre atrevido que solía ser. - ¿es la misma razón por la que ya no quieres hablar conmigo?

\- ¿Qué si lo es? – Junmyeon nunca le había exigido ser formal, pero Yifan se sintió en la necesidad de hablarle de esa forma al ver lo tenso que estaba su amante con el que no había tenido contacto en meses.

\- Entonces, se acabó, ¿eso es?

\- ¿Qué se acabó, Yifan? ¿Qué? No había nada más que dolor, añoranza, sufrimiento, no había nada. – entendió eso de la peor manera y ahora que Yifan estaba allí frente a él, sentía que podía… romperlo. Que tenía el poder de romper a este hombre que siempre creyó ser tan poderoso como para doblegarlo.

\- Entiendo. – Yifan hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y comenzó a retirarse, la conversación sin embargo, no había acabado. – no debería estar sorprendido de que eligieras el deber, pero… tus promesas son las que al final, terminaron no ser más que proposiciones vacías.

\- Eso no es verdad…

\- Pero lo es, Junmyeon… - se detuvo casi frente a la puerta, girándose al príncipe. La angustia en su rostro dolía. – estas en una jaula, no puedes salir, ¿yo? Soy libre, puedo tener lo que quiera cuando lo quiera, y aun así te elegí a ti, elegí vivir en la misma jaula que tu… ¿soy yo quien hizo promesas vacías? Te prometí amor, amor y nada más, porque no hay nada más que pueda darte… yo no soy quien puede liberarte, tú eres quien sostiene la llave, pero no quiere salir.

\- No es así, Yifan.

\- ¿entonces cómo es?

Kim Junmyeon apretó sus manos en puños que temblaban, había dejado que libro cayera al suelo, y sin decir nada, se puso de pie, pensó en acercarse al hombre que esperaba una respuesta, que demandaba y merecía una respuesta.

\- No es posible.

\- Hazlo posible, Junmyeon.

\- No sé cómo…

Yifan se acercó a él, solo un par de pasos y ya estaba frente al pequeño príncipe.

\- Encontraras la forma… - Yifan suspiro, viendo reflejada su propia angustia en esos ojos negros que estaban fijos en los suyos.

\- Prometiste que nos abrazaríamos, que la próxima vez que nos viéramos me sostendrías en tus brazos.

El ejecutivo respiro hondo, sus largos brazos envolviendo el cuerpo del hombre más pequeño que se aferró a su torso, su nariz presionándose en su camisa donde podía oler ese pungente aroma de su colonia, tan familiar. Solo era un abrazo, pero era como llegar a casa para Junmyeon, a su verdadero hogar, los brazos de este hombre que infructuosamente había intentado arrancarse del corazón.

\- Cualquier cosa que decidas, solo quiero que sepas que te amo.

♛♛♛♛♛

Las relaciones diplomáticas era como un rio en calma, algo raro se traían, pero por el momento, Junmyeon aprovecharía para abusar de su poder todo lo que podía sin llamar la atención de nadie. Organizo una fiesta, bajo la excusa de que ambos países necesitaban una reunión amena donde conseguir puntos en común entre su gente, por supuesto que todo era una excusa y precisamente por eso Park Chanyeol le miraba como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura, mientras sus asistentes le ayudaban a vestirse.

Era difícil ignorar esa mirada cuando era tan insistente, y cuando las mujeres se retiraron en fila, dejándole a los dos solos, se giró para encarar al guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes que ir a hacerle ojitos a Kim Jongdae? – golpe bajo, que hizo que Chanyeol siseara.

\- Malintencionado, pero lindo, características indispensables en un príncipe, su excelencia. – Junmyeon rodo sus ojos, dándose otro vistazo en el espejo al haberle dado la espalda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando y porque me miras de esa forma?

\- Adivina quien vino.

\- Lo sé, yo le invite… - las mejillas se le habían puesto rojas de nuevo.

\- Exacto, y en tres semanas… dejaras de ser el príncipe virgen que va a ocupar el trono porque te vas a casar y tienes que copular para completar la ceremonia. – que le recordara eso cuando estaba hablando de Wu Yifan le hizo sentir nauseas, pero eso duro solo unos segundos porque sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Chanyeol a través del espejo.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Bueno, solo en caso de que… ocurra algo… aquí tienes. – Chanyeol se levantó, y se acercó a él, llevaba una bolsilla roja que a simple vista parecía un amuleto de buena suerte. – lubricante y condones, los últimos para que no hagas desastre por todo esto. – señalo el traje que llevaba Junmyeon como si fuera lo más normal. – y sé que eres virgen lo más virgen que se puede ser, literalmente inmaculado y todo, y Yifan tiene un tamaño un poco difícil de llevar, así que…

\- ¡Cállate! – Junmyeon se cubrió los oídos, sonrojado hasta las raíces de su cabello; de verdad que sentía como todo su rostro estaba en llamas. - ¡No seas obsceno!

\- Pero escúcheme, príncipe. – Chanyeol le aparto las manos de los oídos. – la clave está en respirar hondo mientras esta…

Después de manotear a Chanyeol y echarle de su salón de descanso, se permitió llevar su ataque de pánico en paz, refugiándose en la soledad que lo acompaño para avergonzarse asimismo. Allí estaba, teniendo pensamientos indebidos que nunca se había permitido tener, se sostuvo las mejillas por largo rato, estaban calientes y no quería salir luciendo de esa forma, pero el deber lo llamaba.

La fiesta fue magnifica, el ambiente era muy ameno después de los meses tensos que habían pasado, pero lo mejor era el hombre del traje negro que no dejaba de ajustar sus lentes mientras le lanzaba miradas de donde fuera que se encontrara en el amplio jardín desde donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Su prometida se encontraba en algún lugar, ni siquiera se molestó en saludarla, demasiado entretenido en vigilar a Wu Yifan, quien no dejaba de ser abordado por personas que por supuesto que se sentía atraídas al alto ejecutivo. Eventualmente, pidió perdón a quienes les habían rodeado toda la noche, y entro de nuevo al palacio, Chanyeol le acompañaba en silencio, nunca le había perdido de vista esa noche y estaba seguro de que había notado todas sus miradas al hombre chino.

\- Príncipe, venga conmigo. – el siempre confiaba en Chanyeol, incluso si a veces tenía que recordarle su posición solo para lograr que dejara de avergonzarlo, era su único amigo.

Le siguió por un largo pasillo, mirando a su alrededor, no había venido nunca por aquí, y bajar escaleras le parecía de lo más curioso, pero acompaño a Chanyeol hasta lo que parecía ser una serie de habitaciones, entro en la más alejadas de las escaleras, y comprendió donde estaba.

\- No, Chanyeol.

\- Hey, cambien las sabanas…

\- Tu…

No pudo insultarle, porque Wu Yifan entro sin tocar en la habitación, sonriéndole al guardaespaldas que salió sin decir palabra.

\- ¡No me mires así! – Junmyeon se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de su amante. - ¡Es vergonzoso!

\- ¿Qué es vergonzoso? – Yifan se acercó a él, tomando sus manos con delicadeza y apartándolas. - ¿estás de nuevo ofuscado? ¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte el traje? – Yifan se acercó a él, tomando el cinturón y ayudando a Junmyeon, que pese al bochorno, se dejó. – estos trajes tradiciones son hermosos, pero para ti, creo que son demasiado pesados. Luces muy pequeño en ellos.

Yifan le ayudo a deshacerse de la capa exterior, colocándola en la percha donde colgaban las gabardinas de Chanyeol, y volviendo a deshacer la parte inferior, pero se distrajo por algo que vio en el piso y recogió. En su mano, la pieza ofensora de la noche estaba. La bolsa roja de contenidos obscenos.

\- ¡Suelta eso! – golpeo la mano de Yifan, viendo la bolsa caer al suelo de nuevo, y la pateo con su pie para alejarla de ellos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. – se acercó a la cama para sentarse, dio un suspiro, el corazón le dolía de lo fuerte que le había saltado.

\- Lubricantes y condones.

\- ¿¡Como sabes eso!? – escandalizado, miro a Yifan con un puchero, haciendo reír al hombre que se retiró las gafas colocándolas en la mesita de noche junto a las mentas de Chanyeol.

\- Porque a mí me dio una igual. – saco de su bolsillo una bolsita parecida.

\- Voy a despedirle.

\- Deberías… nunca usaría esta marca de lubricante en alguien como tú, por eso compre uno mucho más delicado. – le mostro a Junmyeon la botella que también tenía en su bolsillo y no se mostró sorprendido cuando Junmyeon la voló de su mano con un manotazo, mandándola al suelo.

\- ¡Yifan!

\- Amor, pensé que eras tú quien quería… no supe que no era tu idea hasta que vi como reaccionaste con la bolsita. – acaricio la mejilla de Junmyeon que se había inflado con el puchero que ahora se mostraba en su rostro. – no tiene que pasar nada. Y no va a pasar nada si tú no lo quieres…

Hubo una pausa larga entre ambos, una que Kim Junmyeon pensó detenidamente como terminar, pero todo lo que salió de él fue un largo suspiro. La boda, la boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y con ella la noche de bodas, una ceremonia de la que no podía escaparse.

\- Quiero que seas tú… tienes que ser tú, la primera persona en tocarme así.

\- No soy tan inmaculado como tú. – Yifan sintió la necesidad de decirlo, incluso si realmente no tenía que hacerlo, quería ser sincero con Junmyeon y se alivió de hacerlo sonreír.

\- Eso es mejor, ¿te imaginas que ambos lo fuéramos? Seria vergonzoso…

\- No hay nada que me cause vergüenza al pensar en hacerte el amor, Junmyeon.

\- ¿nada?

\- Nada, mi amor.

♛♛♛♛♛

Se despertó cuando alguien le sacudió del hombro, de inmediato se quejó, haciendo un puchero al ver a Chanyeol sobre él, luciendo divertido. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se acurruco incluso más cerca del pecho de Wu Yifan, dando un pequeño bostezo cuando sintió la mano de su amante acariciar su nuca y luego revolver su cabello.

La ascensión al trono había sido hace dos semanas, y su boda hace siete meses; no tenía mucho tiempo libre estos días, así que esto era un lujo que se había podido dar gracias a que Yifan tenía una lujosa habitación a las afueras de Busan, donde casualmente el príncipe había adquirido también un apartamento, así que fácilmente podían encontrarse sin que nadie notara que lo hacían.

Yifan odiaba levantarse temprano, si le dejaban podía dormir hasta bien pasada las diez, pero el, como emperador tenia responsabilidades que no podían esperar, así que se levantó, sintiendo ese incomodo, y aun así placentero, dolor en su baja espalda cuando puso sus pies en el piso, Chanyeol era el único de su gabinete de asistentes al que le permitía estar aquí, solo después de que él, el príncipe estaba decente, es que Chanyeol traía al resto.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que te tome? – Yifan pregunto con su voz adormilada, peinando su cabello que estaba ya indecentemente largo.

\- No se… pero esperemos que todo marche bien, la guerra es una sombra sobre todos nosotros… no creo que seamos capaces de alejarnos de ella, así que hay que enfrentarla. – se puso sus pantuflas, y miro a su pareja cubrirse con la sabana. - ¿regresaras a China entonces?

\- No tengo que hacerlo, pero… si tienes que ir a Seúl, debería irme a casa, mañana quizás, para no levantar sospechas. – voy a extrañarte…

\- Yo también. – Junmyeon se inclinó y dejo un beso en los labios del chino. – te extrañare mucho.

\- La próxima vez que nos veamos, quiero cocinarte algo… esta vez en serio. – hizo que el príncipe riera y eso siempre era una victoria. – celebrar que vas a ser papa apropiadamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Intentar embarazarme por tus métodos no te parece celebración suficiente? – la acusación en sus ojos hizo que el hombre chino se sintiera algo culpable por lo posesivo y violento que había sido la noche anterior. – oh, sí vieras tu rostro ahora mismo, luces constipado.

\- No es gracioso, hablo en serio.

\- Ok, la próxima vez, cocinas algo para mí, y yo pensare algo para ti.

\- De cualquier forma gano yo.


End file.
